Fell!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: ONE SHOT: Suikotsu and Renkotsu keep using sarcasm to tease Jakotsu about Bankotsu. PLEASE R&R.


ONE SHOT!

[AN: I don't know own The Shichinintai, or anyone else off the Inuyasha series.

Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu.

Ideas: Came off from weird ideas and dreams, funny ideas, and whatnot

Setting: Around whatever you think is agreeable for this stupid fanfic.

Extra: Not sure if I forgot anyone else………so forgive me if I did.]

* * *

~FELL~

Two out of Shichinintai; setting around, small, old, wooden table, in a hut/cabin, whatever the hell you wanna call it. Jakotsu walks in all depressed with a few tears from the corner of his eyes.

"What's the matter Jakotsu?" Suikotsu questioned worriedly. Jakotsu doesn't answer at first.

"What's wrong Jakotsu?" Renkotsu said in a loud tone, trying to get him to speak this time.

"I fell-" Jakotsu half –answered.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu in two different tones. "You fell?"

"In Love with-"

Bankotsu walks in that minute.

"-BANKOTSU OO-ANIKI!"

Renkotsu sighs and rolls his eyes, looking at Jakotsu.

"Yeah, Jakotsu, what is it?" Bankotsu thinking Jakotsu was asking a question.

"I-" Jakotsu chokes.

Shichinintai stare with a pause, waiting for Jakotsu to finish.

"I-" Jakotsu trying again.

Renkotsu, now getting frustrated, narrows his eyes as he finishes for him, "He fell…".

Bankotsu looks at Suikotsu. "Did you check out his wounds?"

"Yeah, from what I can. So far from what I can tell, he got shot by arrow, through his heart".

Jakotsu glares at Suikotsu, getting more erked off the minute.

"He may be suffering from internal bleeding- from the heart", Suikotsu trying to sound calm.

Bankotsu widens his eyes in shock, while Renkotsu and Suikotsu smirk at each other, trying not the laugh.

"That's not funny", Jakotsu glaring, as nothing the two, knowing what was going on.

" Is Jakotsu going to live?" Bankotsu, looking from Suikotsu to Jakotsu*

"Innless you bust out more of his arteries", Renkotsu joked.

Bankotsu, looking around, as confused as ever. "He seems fine to me".

"He's just a little sick, but hopefully, if it gets worse, he'll still be able to get over it", Suikotsu explaining the fact that hopefully Jakotsu can recover Bankotsu breaking his heart, if it turns out that way.

Jakotsu growls . "That's enough!"

"Jakotsu, are you alright?" Bankotsu asking him his personal opinion.

"No I'm not, does it look like I'm alright?" Jakotsu, glaring at Suikotsu and Renkotsu. "And you two don't stop making those stupid comments of yours, like that, soon, I'll kill you all". He runs, half- stomping away up the wooden stairs.

A very annoyed Bankotsu looks at the two still setting there. "Busted arteries, Internal Bleeding? I just saw him run up the steps. How in what way is he sick?

"We were just messing with you two?" Suikotsu replied truthfully.

"Well, it was mostly just Jakotsu", Renkotsu stated.

"For the most part, he's just suffering from a small mental illness", Suikotsu, half- jokingly.

"From what? The fall?

"Exactly", Renkotsu, making Bankotsu more confused.

"No, well, not exactly from the fall, but from depression", Suikotsu corrected him.

"Yeah and if he gets worse, he'll comment suicide", Renkotsu added.

Bankotsu sighs. "Is there any way to cure him?"

"There is a way, and the only way to cure him", Suikotsu said carefully.

"Well, what's the way?"

"We aren't exactly sure, but if you found the way, it would be great", Suikotsu answered.

"It will be great?" Renkotsu, looking at Suikotsu's oddly for his choice of words. "If anything, it would be weird, and with that Jakotsu needs he's head examined. Of all the medical treatment he needs, it's that".

Bankotsu sighs again. "Will you just give me a clue to what has the be done?"

"Just be his friend, that should be good enough for now", Suikotsu stated.

"We already are friends, best friends to be exact" Bankotsu said defensively.

"Suikotsu, are you sure 'just being friends' is gonna cut it?" Renkotsu, sly.

"Jakotsu will eventually get over it, hopefully", Suikotsu answering Renkotsu.

"What do you mean 'is being _just friends_ is gonna cut it'?" Bankotsu asked defensively this time, not liking the sound of it.

"Don't worry about it Bankotsu, Jakotsu is going to be fine. However we weren't done talking to him. So can you go get him for us?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get him", Bankotsu said, doing it, just because he wants to hear what they have to say. When Bankotsu did get Jakotsu, coming downstairs; he stops to hear what was going on downstairs.

Jakotsu stands there, arms folded, and the small glare stuck to his face to the other two. "What?"

Renkotsu pounded his fist on the table. "OUR LEADER! Jakotsu! You should be ashamed of yourself! Our of all the people? Like you couldn't just stick with Inuyasha? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bankotsu listening, trying to figure out what Renkotsu meant. (Our leader? Inuyasha?)

Jakotsu, a little shakable from Renkotsu's anger, but sucks it up and snaps right back. "He may be the leader of the group, but he's my best friend. Why should I have to be ashamed. I've always been like this, and you know it. I'm giving up Inuyasha for you guys to kill; you should consider yourself happy about that.

Continuing to listen, Bankotsu is as confused as ever. (Well, yeah we are best friends. Is Jakotsu ashamed to be my friend. And what does that have to do with killing Inuyasha. Ugh, this makes no senses. )

"But Jakotsu, look at what you're talking about here, you're talking about our leader. You're talking your best friend. You don't want to hurt him Jakotsu", Suikotsu warren him.

"I never said I was, now did I", Jakotsu being a wise guy.

"Look Jakotsu, you can't just chase down Bankotsu like you do with everyone else. Bankotsu is human, he isn't some toy that you can 'mess around' with. Bankotsu has feelings, and he has a decision in this too", Suikotsu putting it way Jakotsu might understand.

Bankotsu, not really liking the sound about what they're talking about. (Chase me down? They think I'm some kind of toy to mess around with? It doesn't like I have much a decision, having no idea what they're talking about. I can't take much more of this. I'm leaving).

"Yeah, I know Bankotsu isn't like those other guys. I'll treat him with respect".

"So does that mean you're gonna treat him like some kind of Buda or something?" Renkotsu teased.

"No", Jakotsu snapped back.

"Okay you two, that's enough", Suikotsu cutted in.

"Most of this isn't going to matter, because what if Bankotsu feels the same way?" Suikotsu now getting to some point.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu in two different ways. "What do you mean?"

"Not saying whether it's true or not, but it seems to me that Bankotsu is the jealous type".

Jakotsu and Renkotsu widen their eyes ."Jealous type?"

" He's a leader of 6 mercenary's, and have been brought back to life for the 3rd time. What does he have to be jealous about?" Renkotsu asked.

"Which also goes without saying, Jakotsu might have a chance", Suikotsu finishing.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu in two different ways again. "WHAT!?"

"I gotta hear this?" Renkotsu, laying back in his chair.

"I've noticed the way Bankotsu reacts to certain things in his fighting. His style, his personality, his emotions, everything. And this comes with a work of a good comrade".

"Except when you're changing ever 5 seconds", Jakotsu mutter.

"Shut up Jakotsu", Suikotsu toned. "I've noticed a few times when were fighting enemy's, there would be particular enemy's that I can tell Bankotsu doesn't want Jakotsu fighting".

"You know, it could just for the teams protection. You know how Jakotsu likes to run off all the time, and at times, it gets really bad when he dose", Renkotsu puts in.

"This isn't just about Jakotsu taking off. The last time I've noticed, it was clearest I've seen of Bankotsu acting in a jealous way".

"In which that would be?" Renkotsu asked.

"When Bankotsu was fighting Inuyasha, and now I'm beginning to understand why", Suikotsu put in.

"Look we all know how Jakotsu get's when he's around Inuyasha?" Renkotsu comment.

"But don't you see, that's exactly why Bankotsu wants to kill him. Like, remember when they first met. Jakotsu was praising Inuyasha like he was some kind of giant Buda or something. After that Bankotsu flared up, and wanted to fight immediately, wanting to kill Inuyasha, right then and there".

"Doesn't he always fight like that?" Renkotsu glared.

"Well, it's a bit different when you want to protect someone special. See the thing most people don't see is that Bankotsu likes to cover it up. So he acts all cool and confident to hide his real feelings", Suikotsu trying to explain it. I only see it happen, when he gets mad that Jakotsu is chasing Inuyasha or if Jakotsu got hurt or something along those lines. I noticed, is not only dose Bankotsu want to kill Inuyasha for the obvious reason, but so that Jakotsu wouldn't have 'his way' with him", Suikotsu explained.

Jakotsu drops his jaw with wide eyes* :You really think so?

"It's just a thought, don't get too excited about it", Suikotsu added.

"You must be joking, right?" Renkotsu asked.

"No joke", Suikotsu sated truthfully.

Bankotsu comes back down now curious again. "What did I miss?" He looks at everyone's face expressions. "Did I miss something?"

Renkotsu starts to test to see if Bankotsu was jealous or not. "Hey Bankotsu".

"Yeah Renkotsu?"

"You know, we're having a battle with Inuyasha and his friends in the next few days," Renkotsu reminding him.

"Uh, yeah we're having a battle next week. Why, did you guys think about changing anything?" Bankotsu asked.

Renkotsu goes a little father. "No, it's just know you know, Jakotsu's gonna take off like always".

Jakotsu glares at Renkotsu. "Hey".

"Yeah, I know, so what", Bankotsu shrugged.

Renkotsu glares at Suikotsu.

"Don't forget about what I said", Suikotsu reminded him.

Bankotsu ignoring Suikotsu, secretly trying to connect what he heard so he can figure out what's going on. "But you know, I don't think Jakotsu will have to worry about it, since Inuyasha is gonna be right there the whole time".

"I donno about that one", Suikotsu murmured.

"What?" Bankotsu looks at Jakotsu. "Did you find someone else to pick on while we're battling?"

"And if that someone else is there, then I won't be taking off", Jakotsu accounted.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu, now with both disturbing images in their minds.

"Jakotsu, you can't treat the next like a toy in front of us, the hell's the matter with you?" Renkotsu asked.

"Don't worry about that, this time it's different".

Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu, looking at Jakotsu in shock. "Huh?"

"Just because I make a reference of love of any kind, or call Inuyasha names, it doesn't mean I'm in love with him".

Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu, all feeling relief and very different ways. However Bankotsu still worried about whether he were friends with Jakotsu still tangled in him. So , as you all know, Bankotsu turns to Jakotsu to ask him.

"Jakotsu?"

"Yeah", Jakotsu answered, worried about the looked that's on Bankotsu's face.

"Are you ashamed to be my friend?"

"What?" Jakotsu looking up at him in surprise. He looks quickly at the other's and then back to Bankotsu. "No, no, of course not".

"Yeah I know", Renkotsu said. "There's a lot things you're not ashamed about".

"Can you guys stop the twisted jokes already", Jakotsu glared.

Bankotsu feeling more relief. "Good, because I almost thought I lost you there for a minute".

"Wait, but why you ask such a thing?" Jakotsu almost feeling insulted.

"Well, I overheard some things, he admitted it".

"Damn it", Renkotsu cursing aside.

Suikotsu gave Renkotsu a warning look, not to look suspicious.

"You did?" Jakotsu sweated.

"Yeah you guys mentioned something about me, Inuyasha, killing him, something about Jakotsu being ashamed. Something about chasing me down, being a toy, and something I have to decided. I mean I heard more, but I don't have all the details".

The three just kind of sit there. "Ehhh…"

"Last but not least", Bankotsu continued. "What the hell dose this got to do with Jakotsu being sick?"

The there again. "Uhhh…."

Bankotsu give them an odd look. "I thought you guys said that Jakotsu was sick.

"He is Bankotsu, he is?" Suikotsu said.

Renkotsu rolls his eyes. "Yeah, over another man".

"He's love sick Bankotsu", Suikotsu eyeing Bankotsu.

Bankotsu sighs, holding in all his 'almost let out anger'. "You guys had me all worried about him to find out he's just love sick.

"Remember, we just teasing last time", Suikotsu reminded him.

"We thought you would've figured it out", Renkotsu explained.

"And here I am, thinking he was gonna die from a heart problem". He closes his eyes with his fist clenched. Finally finding the will to relax himself, he opens his eyes and turn to them. "So who's the guy?"

Suikotsu starts giving Renkotsu signals that Bankotsu's jealous is starting to show.

"Yeah Jakotsu, who is 'this guy' you're talking about?", Renkotsu, being the wise one now.

Jakotsu with a slight blush on his face, tries hiding a bit under the table. "Why are you asking me, weren't you suppose to be asking Bankotsu about the fight?

"Oh yeah, so are we going to kill this guy too or what?" Renkotsu asked.

"It depends on who the guys is", Bankotsu making a point.

"Renkotsu, I don't think Bankotsu want to commit suicide", Suikotsu reminding him of who the 'guy' they were talking about.

"And what make you think I'm going to do that? I'm not love sick?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, but you're as dense as Ginkotsu's metal over there.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bankotsu shouted with a glare.

Suikotsu covers Renkotsu's mouth. "It means nothing, right?"

Renkotsu *Rolls his eyes*


End file.
